Something new
by Park White
Summary: COMLETED! Suze was found guilty on trial and sent to "Camp". She eventually learns that not everything in life is so terrible, even love isn't too bad...
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue: There Is No Justice**

She boarded the yellow bus, incredibly nervous about where the heck she's going. The Judge decided on sending her to a detention camp, apparently Camp Green or something of the sort, somewhere with a lake. _Camp does not sound too bad right?_ She thought as she reached the top of the bus steps, now realizing she will be the only passenger. Worry could be seen behind her eyes as the old, sweaty guard in the front seat gave her a wink, with a rifle in his lap.

---

"Wake up Ms. Jacobs." said a very impatient Mr. Odin, "I don't permit sleeping during my class."

Mr. Odin's scolding, however, had no effect on Suze Jacobs; who can say that geometry is their favorite class, but sleeping through it was Suze's way of displaying defiance towards authority. She opened her heavy eyelids, checked her watch, then she smirked at her teacher and pointed her index finger towards the ceiling, giving cue to the end of school bell. Mr. Odin frowned and shook his head.

"Remember class!!……" Were the only words heard before being overpowered by the sound of closing notebooks. Suze was already cutting across the school courtyard on her way to softball practice when she spotted her best friend Tonya.

"Suze!" Tonya called to her, waving her arm anxiously. Tonya was not particularly pretty, but she was not unattractive; her glasses mainly got in the way of her better features. But these were not the reasons why she was constantly picked on, she was highly opinionated and a lesbian, which did not go down very well with, who Suze liked to call, the 'pretty people.' "I won the essay contest!" She shrieked excitedly, "Well, I got first place in the district. So that means that my next step is state!"

"That's great, I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks, Ms. Bernard just gave me the news today…"

"That's only because Ms. Bernard likes…..well, need I elaborate?" Suze and Tonya turned to see who spoke. A handsome boy, about seventeen, was leaning against a brick wall in his varsity jacket. Suze's temper was already rising.

"Screw off Chase, You're just bitter because you actually suck at writing, so you had to take the creative course for two years rather than one." Tonya shot back, but immediately coward at the sight of Chase marching toward her in anger, and shoved Tonya to the ground. "Hey," I said, "leave her the fuck alone!" Suze said in an angry tone.

"I rule this God Damn ground, don't you DARE tell me what the fuck to do!" Chase yelled in Suze's face, but she wouldn't back down.

"You're just pissed off because we're the only two girls in the school who won't fuck you!" Suze said between gritted teeth. Chase grabbed her by the jacket collar and shoved her onto the grass,

"No one, not even a bitch, can speak to me like that got it?"He grabbed her wrist and began to twist it clockwise, hard. "GOT IT BITCH?" But before Suze could respond, Tonya caught him off guard by pulling him off of Suze and onto his back, "Come on Suze, no need to waste our time on rat shit today." Suze quickly got up as she looked daggers at Chase, and walked away.

Tonya looks around them as they reach the school lobby, "Look at all of these teachers around! Damn it, no wonder he gets away with so much crap, they don't want to get walloped themselves! That stupid, abusive, possessive ass hole…"

---

_Damn, it's really getting hot in here._ She thought to herself as she zipped open her softball sweatshirt revealing a pink tank top. She noticed how the scenery outside her window changed so that it is now practically a desert instead of fields of grass. They should be at the camp soon, _but where the hell is the lake?_

_---_

Suze checked her watch to see the time, 5:35 p.m. _Thank God coach let us out early, and I got a shit load of homework…_ She re-saddled her backpack on her shoulders and took a look at her softball bat, _and this grip needs major repairing_, she thought while passing through the denser part of the woods, which was her quickest route home.

"Afternoon Ms. Jacobs," Said a cold voice from behind her. Suze turned as fast as she could to see a tall blond boy in a varsity jacket,

"Fuck off Chase." Suze muttered _I've already had my daily dose of 'make me sick'_.

"I think you owe me…" Chase said tantalizingly, watching Suze's eyes narrow and her hands clench, "…an apology."

"I don't owe you shit" Suze barked angrily.

"Oh, but I think you do…" Suze was not sure how to interpret his expression; he was acting like he had the upper hand…_yeah right._ "You see, you weren't treating me very nicely earlier today, and my feelings were badly hurt. Now, I talked to Mr. Salvatore about it, and he said that I ask you for an apology, and if I don't get one, you'll be in big trouble…"

_No way, no FUCKING way. _"You little shit; did you seriously talk to the principle about this? You LIED you ass hole, you owe Tonya an apology…"

"Now, now, now Ms. Jacobs, if we can't handle this in a kind manner,"

"Fuck kind manners…" Suze yelled to him, "Tonya did nothing to you and you still have to be a bitch to her? You aren't getting any apology from me!" Suze's temper is rising, and fast, she slid her backpack off of her back. Chase's expression changed from a malicious grin to extremely pissed off,

"Do as I say Suze, you're already in big trouble with Mr. Salvatore…"

"You are NOT in charge of me, you do not have total power over the entire campus, and_ you_ can't make _me_ do ANYTHING…" Before Suze could finish, Chase tackled her out of nowhere and had her pinned on her back; him sitting on top of her and his hands choking her, making sure she couldn't breath. _You're messing with the wrong gal…_Suze threw her arm across her chest, bringing Chase's hands to the ground, and before he could respond, she punched him across the mouth.

"STUPID BITCH!" He yelled, and he picked up a rotten log, twice his size (as jocks can do). Suze scrambled back to her feet, seeing Chase threaten her with his new weapon, she matched his rage by picking up her softball bat. Suddenly, Chase was already in mid-swing toward her head, Suze swung as hard as she could to block the log, but the bat broke through the rotten wood and collided into Chase's skull…

---

"Will the defendant please rise." _I'll be okay, I did nothing wrong. They can't win this, I'll be able to go home and never bother with this again._

"…we find the defendant…" _I'm fine, I'm okay, and I'm innocent._

"…guilty." Suze's heart stopped, for a moment she forgot how to breathe. _No, NO! This can't be! Guilty of wha…_

"Of bringing a weapon onto school property, harassment, and attempted murder…"


	2. Welcome to Camp

Hello! correction: in the summary, i meant to say that **she learns that not everything in life is so terrible**, i mis-worded that! And yes, there really is a plot, so I hope you enjoy it!

italisized words are Suze's thoughts!!! Keep that in mind!!

Disclaimer: I only own Suze and other characters in the prologue, but that's it!

Please Review! Your reviews will be greatly appreciated!

**Welcome to Camp…**

"Will the defendant please rise." _I'll be okay, I did nothing wrong. They can't win this, I'll be able to go home and never bother with this again._

"…we find the defendant…" _I'm fine, I'm okay, and I'm innocent._

"…guilty." Suze's heart stopped, for a moment she forgot how to breathe. _No, NO! This can't be! Guilty of wha…_

"Of bringing a weapon onto school property, harassment, and attempted murder…"

Suze's body suddenly jerked forward bus's momentum as it finally stopped. She must have zoned out for a while because she realized she was blankly staring out of the window, it still only looks like a large area of dirt. _This can't be it, can it? _

"Let's move a long little lady." The guard, who was still holding his rifle, was motioning Suze to get off the bus. _No, this can't be the camp…he's kidding._ But the look on the guards face did not hold a hint of humor as he un-cuffed her wrists. "Follow me." He ordered sternly. Suze looked around quizzically for a few moments; she didn't quite know what to look for at a detention camp, but all looked like a few rustic buildings and a couple of tents in the middle of nowhere. She suddenly realized that the guard was walking way ahead of her, so she grabbed her gym bag and jogged lazily to catch up. However, something caught her eye, she turned to see a large area with giant holes in the ground, perfectly round and they looked deep, _holy shit, are those_ _graves? NO! They're too small to be graves._ She began to feel overheated as they approached a door at one of the old buildings, _damn, I'm going to die of heat stroke in a day or two…_The guard opened the door and let her into a pleasantly air-conditioned room, she looked around as he stepped inside after her and shut the door behind him. Suze noticed an older man with a cowboy hat sitting at the desk; he was staring straight at her as the guard handed him some papers. The man at the desk raised his eyebrows as he looked her up and down, and then looked at the guard.

"I know," the guard began, "but you said that you wanted the space filled as soon as possible, and she was all they had..." _What the hell are they talking about?_ But the man with the cowboy hat interrupted,

"It'll be fine; I'll find a way to work it out." He dismissed the guard by nodding, and soon Suze and the man were left alone. He sighed in slight frustration and heard him mutter "This'll be interesting…" Then he squinted at the new papers on his desk and read, "Susan Jacobs?" He looked at me, _am I supposed to answer?_

"Yes, Suze Jacobs." But the man didn't seem to be concerned about her name as he sorted through some more papers and looked up.

"Well my name is Mr. Sir, and that is what you will call me for the next year and nine months." Suze raised her eyebrows when she heard his name, _that can't be his real name…can it? It's like he was born for this job. Kind of sad really…_

Mr. Sir stared at her as if to expect an answer, Suze stumbled a little, "Uh…yes Mr. Sir." That seemed to satisfy him, "Welcome to Camp Green Lake." He motioned for Suze to follow him. He led her to another small room, not air conditioned, and handed her two bright orange jump suits, _interesting_,

"Now one of those suits is for work, and the other one is during your free time" Mr. Sir explained, Suze nodded in silence. "So now you need to change into them, then I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." They both stood there for about a minute, Suze was waiting for him to leave so she could change in private, but it didn't seem he would be leaving anytime soon. "Well, what are you waiting for?" _He asked me like I'm stupid, what in the world…_ "Well, I'll need to change in private…"

"I can't let you do that." Mr. Sir interrupted, "I need to make sure that you aren't hidin' anything under your clothes…"

"So I have to change in front of you?" Suze asked in an irritated tone,

"It sure looks that way, now hurry I don't have all day." _What a fucking sicko, he just has no other shit to do than to watch juvenile delinquents change…_Suze removed her jeans and her sweater as fast as she could because she noticed Mr. Sir looking her up and down. She kept her tank top on as she zipped up the front of the jump suit to be sure Mr. Sir would not take pride in seeing her in a bra. She noticed that he had also just finished fishing through her gym bag, _won't find anything you smart ass pervert…I'm clean._

"Alright then, now I'll take you to your tent…"

Suze found herself standing in front of, what Mr. Sir referred to as "D-Tent." _Sounds exiting, not. _Then a short man spotted her, he waved as he approached her; she noticed his badly sun-burned face and his gap-toothed grin as stopped dead in his tracks. The look on his face seemed to me shock; Suze realized he was staring at HER. _What the HELL is up with this place? All of the adults are perverts._ She got impatient with his staring, "What?" She asked in frustration.

"Oh," the man finally snapped out of his trans and stuck out his right hand, "I, uh, I'm sorry I don't know your name…"

"Suze Jacobs." She shook his hand. _He seems a little more normal than that Mr. Sir guy…_

"Well, nice to meet you Suze. My name is Mr. Pendanski. My name isn't too hard; just think of the words **pen, dance, and key**." _Never mind, everyone here is psycho._ Suze deliberately showed her reaction on her face, but Mr. "Pen-dance-key" kept rambling on, "I will be your counselor here at Camp Green Lake! By the time you leave, you will be a changed woman!" _There are so many wrong ways to interpret that…But ya, I'm sure I will be...ha._ "Well, let me fill you in on what we do here at Camp Green Lake," _Long psych therapy sessions?_ "Everyone will wake up at 4:30 A.M., and you will dig one hole a day, including weekends, 5 feet deep and 5 feet wide…" Suze knew better than to smart mouth a stranger, but she couldn't help but think, _shit! I have to dig a hole almost as tall as me? Aw fuck._ _I'm screwed._ "…your shovel that you dig with is exactly five feet tall, so that'll be your measuring stick, do you have any questions?" _Ya, is there another detention camp where I don't have to wake up at dawn and dig stupid holes?_

"Why do we dig holes?"

"They're for building character of course!" _Wow, great idea. That'll shape up all of the bad-asses in this world…not._ "So, Suze, I know this is all new to you, and it'll be hard to be the first girl at an all boy camp…" _WHAAAAAAAT?! _"…but just so you know, you will be treated like everyone else, we don't have favorites at Camp…"

"Wait, this is an all boy camp?!" Suze almost shouted, Mr. Pendanski gave her a puzzled look,

"You mean no one told you that you're the first girl here? Huh, I assumed you just knew. I mean, we usually only take boys here, but we needed to fill up the space fast, and I'm guessing you were the first on the list!" Mr. Pendanski gave a little chuckle; Suze on the other hand was of course mortified.

"So I'm stuck in an all boy camp, the only girl here…" The counselor nodded, "That means I get a tent to myself right? A private shower maybe?" Mr. Pendanski shook his head, Suze just got furious and frustrated. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Suze shouted, no one else was really around apart from Mr. Pendanski, so it made no difference.

"You'll be sleeping in D-Tent with the other boys, and will be taking showers over there," He pointed to a line of three shower stalls, outside, with just a shower head and an old wooden door on each of them. "Just like everyone else." Suze was temporarily speechless, which was rare, _what a nightmare._ "Anyway," Mr. Pendanski continued, "I'll show you D-Tent before your tent mates get back from digging!" He spoke as if there was nothing wrong with a girl sharing a tent and showers with a group of boys, Suze's temper began to rumble inside of her, _this is SICK, this is SO SICK! Who knows what'll happen to me, I'll be leaped upon by a bunch of horny guys! Perfect punishment for me, the reason I'm in here is because of a boy…aw fuck._ Suze noticed the lousy cots crammed into the tent, she grimaced at the thought of sleeping in them, and they looked old, overused and unclean. _Yeah, I'm taking the next bus back to Houston…_


	3. Meet the DTent Boys

Hi again! sorry, I have a couple more notes. I'm a little new at this:

Rating: R- language (no kidding), and possible "sexual references" in the future, it's mainly rated R "just in case" but please don't be disappointed if there are no detailed sex scenes later on…

As you'll probably be able to tell later in the chapter, some of the D-tent fellas are a little OOC, but I'm sure you can forgive me for that as it happens in most FAN FICS.

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS! THANK YOU! ENJOY!

**Meet the D-Tent Boys**

When Mr. Pendanski left her to make her bed and get herself situated, but making the bed didn't take too long, so Suze just lay on her cot as she tried to accept her fate. _Okay, they're guys right? You're the only girl, so you're going to have to be tough and…I'm just not going to tolerate any harassment of any sort. Show them that you're tough too, and not just a lousy girl. None of the guys here are decent are they? I mean, this is a fucking detention camp! Shit…_

A tall boy in an identical orange suit walked in, and as he got a good look at her he stopped dead in his tracks and stared, the toothpick he was chewing fell out of his mouth. _So this guy didn't know I'd be a girl? Ha! This'll be fun…_ Suze automatically plastered a friendly smile on her face as she sat up in her cot,

"Hi," She chirped, the boy's eyes remained wide as marbles as he snapped out of his shock,

"Hi…uh-" He started slowly, but Suze interrupted,

"I'm Suze Jacobs; it's certainly swell to meet you- um…" _Dear God, I just said 'swell', shoot me now._

"Uh…My name's Squid," _Squid? What kind of name is that? Oh, I get it, it's a nickname. But it's still a weird nickname. _Squid looked nervous as he tried to say something; just nothing was coming out, but Suze waited patiently. She was enjoying her effect on him. "Uh, sorry but, uh…are you a girl? It's just that your hair is really long so it's a little confusing…"

Suze gave him a fake little laugh, "Yes, Squid, I am a girl…" Squid nodded slowly and made his way to his cot, which was two cots away from Suze's. Suze felt a little shock herself. _Wow, no nasty comments or anything…huh, but he's only one guy. This camp is full of guys. At least there's one that's decent._ She looked up at him with raised eyebrows, but he wasn't staring at her anymore, _not bad looking either._

She suddenly heard running footsteps, and as they got closer, she heard the voices that accompanied the runners,

"Where is SHE?!?!" Yelled a muscular black boy with dirty glasses, another larger black boy followed him into the tent, "Where is…" He realized that Suze was right in front of him, he grinned broadly, "Hi, I'm X-Ray," he stuck out his right hand and Suze shook it, he gave her a quick up-and-down analysis. _And here we go with the odd 'only girl' moments…_but X-ray didn't say anything rude either. _Holy shit, maybe they're all gay…_

"And this is Armpit." Suze and the larger boy also shook hands, _Armpit? I guess they all have weird nicknames for each other. I wonder if…_Suze stopped herself, why she would want a nickname like Armpit or Squid…well, she felt that she didn't want one. "Hey Squid," Said Armpit, "did you know that the new 'guy' was gonna be a girl?" Squid looked up,

"I sure as hell didn't, how did you know X?"

"Mr. Pendanski told me, and he said to be on our best behavior 'an all that shit. Oh!" X-Ray looked at me and covered his mouth in mock surprise, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't swear in front of a girl!"

"No worries," Suze answered, "I swear all the time…See? FUUUUUUUUUCK." X-Ray seemed a little taken aback by my answer, "This is a detention camp remember? I'm no damsel."

"Right." X-Ray replied. He sat on his cot, which was between Squid's and Armpit's.

"Oh man!" Armpit said excitedly, "Magnet and Zigzag are gonna have fun with this news…" Suze knew he was referring to her being a girl, but she became worried,

"Whadya mean that they'll have fun with me?" Armpit realized what he just said,

"Oh, um," He said, stumbling over his words as Suze gave him her 'dangerous look.' "I just meant that uh, well, they don't know about you bein' a girl yet, so, that was what I meant!" Suze almost laughed at his answer, he almost seemed scared!

Then two more guys walked into the tent, one on the shorter side and a Latino, the other one was also tall, like Squid, with dirty blond hair sticking out at every angle. They immediately walked past her, not noticing that she was even there, and the Latino asked,

"Hey, where the hell is that new guy?"

"She's right there." Squid pointed in my direction, with a small smile on his face as though he were keeping himself from cracking up. The two boys began to turn around.

"Ha! So you're say'n the new guy's a…" the Latino stopped in mid-sentence, staring open mouthed at Suze, who grinned and waved.

"Holy shit, he's a girl." Said the tall blond,

"Holy shit she is! Damn! How the hell did she get here man?" The Latino said, laughing. The blond boy wasn't done staring at her; he finally gave her the routine up-and-down, twice, and stared at her face again.

"Hello?" Suze shouted to get his attention, waving her hand in front of him. He finally stepped out of his trans. "Have you never seen a girl before?"

"Ya, actually I have, I'm just not used to it nowadays." He switched his gaze to her bedpost,

"Then I guess we won't have any problems, will we?" Suze challenged, he looked into her eyes, and he didn't need to say anything to challenge her back.

"This is Magnet," X-Ray said, referring to the Latino, "and this is Zigzag." He said pointing to the blond boy. Suze nodded in greeting,

"I'm Suze." There was a short period of silence, "So, do all of you live in D-Tent?" They all nodded, _Wow, lots of males that I'll have to change in front of! Dammit._

"Ya! And you still have to meet Caveman and Zero" said Magnet.

Suze suddenly realized that a terrible smell had overpowered the grungy-tent-smell and she wrinkled her nose, "What the HELL is that smell?" All of the boys grinned and turned to look at Armpit, who shrugged his shoulders innocently.

- - -

A loud knocking was heard twice on the door. Her mother got up from the dinner table to answer; a few low mumbles of voices could be heard from the dining room. Suddenly two policemen appeared in the doorway with her mother yelling desperately after them, "There must be some kind of explanation for this! You can't just come into our home and take our daughter!"

Suze looked up in panic to hear her mother refer to her, the two policemen both had the same stern look on their faces, "Susan Jacobs, you are under arrest, whatever you say or do can, and will, be used against you in a court of law…"

"What did I…?" Suze began,

"I suggest you stay quiet Ms. Jacobs." Scowled a policeman as he force cuffs on her wrists and pulled her out of the dining room,

"NOW HOLD IT!" Her father yelled angrily, "You need to give us an explanation for barging into our house and taking our daughter or I'll contact the authorities!"

"We are the authorities Mr. Jacobs, have a nice evening." Suze was so taken aback by what has been going on that she didn't start yelling until she was being dragged outside,

"MOM! DAD! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I DIDN'T DO ANY…" Only the door was quickly shut behind her by the second policeman, and as he was shoving her into the back seat of the patrol car, Mr. Jacobs and Mrs. Jacobs were outside too yelling at the two policemen. "THIS IS ILLEGAL! I'LL HAVE A TALK WITH THE SHERIFF! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE…" but that was all Suze heard from her father as her door was slammed and the car took off. Suze only sat there, in shock, all alone and unable to speak, thinking about the look on her parents' faces as the car left them behind.

- - -

Suze woke up suddenly from a loud bell, looking around dazedly, she asked, "What the hell is that?"

"Dinner" answered X-Ray. She watched as the boys filed out of the tent, then she followed close behind Magnet as they approached one of the old buildings.

She entered what looked like a run-down cafeteria with wooden tables and benches, and a buffet line where the boys were quickly filing in. _Cool, a buffet. Nice._ Only once she had grabbed a tray and started down the line, the only thing that looked remotely edible was the bread, everything else looked like burned bean-like mush, but she took some of it anyway; she hadn't eaten all day. After she was served she turned to find a place to sit, looking for X-Ray or Squid…she heard a few whistles coming from her left, she looked to see that none of the D-Tent boys were over there, but a whole table of guys were staring at her in shock, then she heard more cat calls from that direction, so she turned to her right and began looking for a place there.

"Hey Suze!" a voice yelled from across the cafeteria, Magnet was waving her over his table, and as she approached she noticed that all of the D-Tent boys sat together as she grabbed a chair between Armpit and another guy with a red hat and curly hair. "Okay, Suze, this man next to you is Caveman, and the guy next to Zigzag is Zero." Red hat boy, Caveman, stuck out a hand and shook hers, she glanced at who Magnet called Zero. He was a smaller guy and had to be considerably younger than the rest of the boys; he gave her a small nod, and then continued eating. Silence spread over the table, _shit, I want to leave._ Suze looked down at her plate, "What the hell is this?"

"Food." Zigzag answered blankly, she looked up and gave him a dirty look.

"Whatever that is…" Suze began.

"Just try it; it's not so bad after a while" said Caveman in mid-bite. Suze lost her appetite and got up to throw out the food in her tray,

"Can I have your bread then?" X-Ray asked; she handed him her bread as she made her way back to the tent.


	4. First Hole

Hello all! Chapter 4 hath arrived! Sorry it's a little short, but chapter 5 will come soon, do not fret! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, keep them coming, i'm open to anything! Enjoy!

**First Hole **

"Don't do that man, that's disgusting."

"Seriously Armpit, who would you want to wake up with someone doing that to you?"

"Aww, that's God damn cruel and unusual dude…" A terrible smell overcame Suze, she felt like she wanted to throw up. She opened her eyes to see an arm extended over her cot; she realized that Armpit's armpit was being held over her face,

"SHIT! That can't be normal B.O.!" Suze shouted in disgust, some of the guys chuckled lazily as they left the tent.

"Sorry, but you weren't wak'n up… time to dig." Armpit explained and he left too. Suze slipped on her orange suit and ran out to see all the boys grabbing shovels. She followed suit and tagged behind as they proceeded to the deserted area, where everyone claimed their spot to dig. _Five feet around, good, I remember._ She was too tired to realize that she would be digging all day.

She was not the last one to finish her hole however; she caught on quite quickly to strategies of digging ridiculously large holes. She had seen Zero pass by a few hours before, and knew she had to pick up the pace if a shrimpy kid could finish before her. Mr. Sir came by in his truck to fill up everyone's canteens; she got a massive amount of stares as she reached the front of the line,

"Y'all look like ya never seen a girl before!" He shouted, Suze's face blushed a little from embarrassment. She was walking back when she saw Zigzag looking at her, she stared back. He took a look at her hole, then his, and he began to hurry back to his hole and began to dig at a pretty fast pace. _Ah, comparing holes eh? I can play that game. _She shot a glare at him as she hurried to her hole and began digging quickly too, they kept catching each other comparing holes. As she was done measuring her hole, she lifted herself out and began walking back to camp. _Beat ya ass hole._

"Hey!" Someone called from behind her; she turned to see Zigzag walking up to her while holding out her canteen. "You won't wanna forgot this."

"Thanks" she said as she took the canteen from him. She blushed again, a little embarrassed for her competitive behavior, especially after he was so polite to her. They walked side by side, with their shovels over their shoulders.

"Having a good time?" He asked her, she caught onto his challenge.

"Yes, I actually did." She responded calmly. "No girl's get hurt from being in heat." _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!! DAMMIT, did you seriously fucking say that?! AHHH! _She quickly glanced at Zigzag, whose eyes suddenly became very wide…_You MORON! Good job phrasing things the wrong way ALL THE GOD DAMN TIME._

"Ya, well." Zigzag began, "The first hole is nothing, the second hole is worse."

"Yeah? How so?"

"You're too sore from your first hole to bear the second one." _Ass hole, ass hole, ass hole!_ He tossed his shovel into the large pile and Suze followed suit.

"I can take it."

"Whatever you say." He said in a slight mocking tone, and left her alone. _Dammit, if I weren't in a detention camp I'd totally kick his ass._

Suze found a drinking fountain to refill her canteen, and began walking back to D-Tent. She heard a few cat calls and whistles from behind her; she was too exhausted to react now. She just wanted to write to Tonya.

_Dear Tonya,_

_Hey. I'm sorry I had to leave you all alone, and I'll understand if you're upset at me for what's happened. If it's any consolation, this isn't exactly the Plaza. It's fucking hot here, plus I have to wear a huge baggy jumpsuit and dig a hole once a day: five feet deep, and five feet wide. Yes, it sucks. Not only that, it's an all boys camp here and apparently I'm the first girl they've seen in months, I think I'm going to die, some are such ass holes. Anyway, I didn't write this so you would pity me, this is more of an apology if you are really pissed off at me (and you know I'm terrible at apologies). I didn't think before I took action, and I regret it. So if you want to write me back, just check the return address._

_Sincerely,_

_Suze_

_- - -_

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

She looked around at Mr. Asker, his power had overpowered this court room, Suze knew. She looked over at her parents, her mothers face was pale, shocked, and nervous and beyond tears. Her father sat next to her, reassuring her by gently rubbing her shoulders, he also, was beyond words and his temper. She caught sight of Tonya in one of the pews, she seemed close to tears, but she mouthed the words 'you'll be okay' to Suze. But nobody seemed to have much faith that Suze would make it home again.

- - -

Suze sealed her letter and put it into the mailbox, she ran back to her cot and curled underneath her sheets, her emotions and tears were becoming too overwhelming.


	5. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

_That stupid little shit, I HATE HIM I hate him! I HATE HIM!!!_

Suze's second morning did not start off too well: she started the day by trying to get out of her cot. Only her muscles were too sore to barely budge, and large blisters had formed on her fingers and palms. She was throbbing in pain by the time she had raised only a few shovels-full of dirt, and it was still dark outside. _I'll be dead by noon._

By high noon, her arms were stiff, her back felt like it had been bent the wrong way, and four blisters on her hands had burst. The intense stinging took Suze's mind off of her digging, and she just plowed through the dirt, hoping she will soon be finished. The heat was becoming unbearable in her heavy orange jump suit, and she her canteen was almost as dry as the dirt she was digging. Suze made her final measurements, and was glad to make her way back to camp in the late afternoon. She could hardly manage tossing her shovel in the pile due to the intensified pain. _Zigzag was right, that little fuck. I hate him._ The second hole was hell. _I think I'll try taking a shower today, this weather makes you sweat like a pig. _She reaches the tent and begins to dig inside of her sports bag, _Okay, towel: check, soap: check…shit! How the hell am I supposed to take a shower at a boy's camp? _She spotted her black motorcycle t-shirt, and her two-piece swim suit. _Hmm, maybe a bikini isn't such a wise choice._ So she changed into her swimsuit, and wore the t-shirt over it.

_SHIT THIS IS FUCKING COLD!_ Camp Green Lake had no hot water for the showers, and the water pressure was incredibly weak. Boys began eyeing her in the showers, and some even dared to pass by the showers, making it seem they were making their way back to their tents. _Shit. All of these guys are incredibly pathetic! FUCK OFF! There's NO SHOW TONIGHT!_

Suze couldn't stand it anymore. She turned the water off and wrapped the towel around her and opened the shower to see three boys standing at the door. _Stupid fuckers! You guys asked for it…oh._ She realized it was Caveman, Zero, and Squid. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh…" Squid started. Suze glared at them.

"Some guys were trying to…see you." Caveman explained.

"Ya, so we stood here to make sure they didn't come in." Squid continued. Suze let down her guard immediately, _Shit, I'm such a bitch to nice people._

"Oh…" Suze stammered, embarrassed. "Thanks. Sorry about…well, ya. You guys scared me so…" Caveman and Squid nodded, but Zero remained still and silent, _I guess Zero's a mute._

Caveman broke the silence. "We have a meeting."

"We have meetings here?"

"Ya, with Mom."

"Who's Mom?"

"Mr. Pendanski." Squid explained. _So Mr. Pen-dance-key is a 'mom', shit that's scary._

Suze entered the tent to see all of the guys and Mr. Pendanski sitting in a circle. _Shiiiiiiiiit, I still have to change._

"Welcome Susan!" Mr. Pendanski smiled broadly at her. "Why don't you change? Then come into the circle!" _Fuck, I'm not changing here._ She could hear Zigzag and some others snigger at the thought of Suze changing in front of them. Suze smiled back, grabbed her clean jumpsuit and left the tent. She quickly slid on her dry clothes while hidden in the shadows of the tents, with no one in sight. She entered the tent again and joined D-tent in their circle.

"Welcome back! We are talking about self-responsibility, and what it means to know that WE are responsible for OUR OWN actions!" _Dear lord, it's a support group, like the A.A._

Mr. Pendanski turned to Suze, "Susan, can you guess whose fault it is that you're here?" Suze took a moment to pretend to think.

"Well, I don't know MOM…I guess it _could_ be my fault" Suze mocked. Some of the guys smiled. Mr. Pendanski seemed to not catch on.

"Very good Susan!" he turned to everyone else, "You are the reason YOU are here! You are not doing a very good job of running your life, but you can change! And return to society as good people!" _Oh holy shit, I'm back in the fifth grade._ Mr. Pendanski rambled on for a few more minutes, but no one moved from the circle when he finally left the tent. Suze looked around and saw that all of D-tent was staring at her.

"What the hell are you looking at? I know we've already established that I'm a girl."

"What did you do?" Asked Magnet eagerly,

"What do you mean?" Suze responded,

"Why were you sent here?" Armpit answered. _Shit, do I really have to answer?_ Suze wasn't sure if she was entirely confortable with the question, let alone with the answer._ I just won't give an answer…_

"I was displaying bad behavior." Suze said sarcastically, a few guys smirked and chuckled,

"No seriously! What did you do?" X-Ray pressed on.

"I would do terrible things at home, like: I would finish the ice cream, hide the remote, all kinds of sick shit." All of the boys laughed, even Zero smiled.

"I get it," Zigzag said, giving Suze a mischievous look, she gave him a subtle dirty look. "But we'll find out one day right?"

"Possibly, not now though." She answered.

All of the boys left for the Rec. Room after their meeting, but Suze stayed to write to her parents. _What should I say to them? That I'm sorry? But I didn't do anything wrong…shit._ Zigzag walked back into the tent and sat on his cot. Suze ignored him as much as possible as she wrote to her parents. Zigzag, on the other hand, kept glancing at her, sometimes even stared for a little while; since Suze wasn't paying any attention, he snuck glimpse after glimpse of her.

"Who are you writing to?" He asked lazily. _Great, he's talking to me. Just shoot me please._

"Parents."

"Why?"

"Why the hell do you care?" She snapped.

"Why do you have to say **_hell_** in every sentence?" He asked angrily. Suze only shook her head and continued writing, only now with a slight frown on her face.

She was certainly a different girl…


	6. Finally Adjusting

**Finally Adjusting**

"This came for you." Suze looked up at Squid, who was holding a letter to her. She took it and read the return address, _Tonya?!_ "Who's it from?" he asked, still chomping on a toothpick.

"A friend..." She replied, not in the mood to elaborate on her reasoning for her excitement. She tore open the envelope and removed the letter, _hang on a minute Suze, you don't know what it could say…_

_Suze,_

_Hey. Just to get "us" straightened out, I'm not angry at you, I never was. You did act out of anger, but I guess we all learn the hard way. However, you were defending me, and Chad Asker was an ass hole who deserves more than you gave him. So, I at least want to thank you for being sorry, and for being the only person I know that would stand up for me. _

_So…camp sounds great. Sorry. I think you are partially crazy for not liking your position as the only girl in an all boy's camp...I know I'm not straight, but still, this is YOU we're talking about. Are any of them even cute?_

_The whole hole digging routine sounds odd, there's got to be a better form of punishment (not that I want you to suffer!), or maybe there's a different/better reason for the holes…hmmm, a little mystery maybe?_

_I have to go, but thanks for writing to me, and write me back soon!_

_Love:_

_Tonya_

_p.s. send me some buried treasure!_

Suze smiled as she folded the letter back up, as she was placing it back in the envelope she felt something sitting at the bottom. She opened the envelope a little bit wider to see some crinkly plastic wrapping and a note saying: _You said "all boys" right? I hope these come in handy!_

_What the heck…_Suze froze in mid-thought as she discovered about a dozen condoms at the bottom of the envelope, _holy shit Tonya!_ Suze laughed out loud. A few of the boys in the Rec. room turned to give her curious looks. She jumped up and left for D-Tent.

Suze hid the envelope at the bottom of her sports bag, and brought her notebook and pen out again. She then looked up and saw Caveman and Zero sitting on a cot,

"A-B-C-D-E…" Caveman stopped when he caught sight of Suze.

"Going back to kindergarten are we kids?" Suze said cheerfully. Zero and Caveman just stared at her. _WHAT are they looking at?_ "What are you guys doing?"

"I'm…uh." Caveman began.

"He's teaching me how to read." Zero finished. Suze was taken aback,_ wow, I guess he does talk…whoa, but, wait…_

"You don't know how to read?" Suze asked blatantly to Zero. He shook his head, but Suze just nodded her head in response.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm teaching him," Caveman said, "like Mr. Pendanski or Mr. Sir or somebody."

"No, of course I won't. Don't worry." Suze reassured them. "I think that's kind of cool of you actually…"

"Thanks." Caveman said, his face blushing slightly. Suze left the tent without another word.

- - -

Zigzag was on his way to refill his canteen when he heard a voice from behind him,

"Hey Zigzag!" He turned around to face a tall, muscular guy he wasn't too familiar with; he was followed by some other huskier boys. They nearly towered over Zigzag, but he stood his ground. "How's having that chick in your tent?" Zigzag decided not to answer, but they boy kept talking to him. "Have you guys…you know, _tried_ anything with her yet?"

"No." Zigzag answered plainly. The boy and his friends started to laugh,

"Are you serious? I wouldn't mind hearing a girl like that moan…" Zigzag had pushed him backwards with his canteen, the muscular boy came back and pushed Zigzag's shoulders back causing him to almost fall. The two boys began to charge each other,

"HEY! WE'RE NOT FIGHTING NOW ARE WE?" Mr. Sir yelled from outside his office.

"No Mr. Sir!" Zigzag answered. The gang shot glares at Zigzag before turning to walk the other way.

_I can't believe this, there's no way…but we HATE each other!_

"Zigzag?" Suze said timidly, Zigzag turned around. _Suze, think of something to say! You're in a good mood right? DAMMIT SAY SOMETHING!!_ "Uh…hi." _Good giddy gods Susan, get a grip._

"Hi." Zigzag said back.

"I uh, saw that…just now." Suze stammered. _He was being nice, SAY SOMETHING!_

"Did you?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, and, well, thanks for…standing up for me."

"You're welcome." He began to walk away.

"Wait!" He turned around, "I know we didn't hit it off very well when I first came here," Zigzag just stared at her, but Suze kept talking, "and I figured we should probably start over. Since, you know, we live in the same tent." Zigzag still only stared at her, then he put out his right hand, she took it and they shook hands.

"Deal" Zigzag agreed, with a small grin on his face. They looked at each other in the face while shaking hands. Then they both turned to walk in opposite directions.

_He has nice eyes._


	7. Passing Time

Sorry for not writing this sooner. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I only own Suze. No kidding.

REVIEWS! I love the reviews, keep them coming! Enjoy!

**Passing Time**

The next day followed the same routine as the last. Only Suze began to get the hang of how to handle the digging and the heat. She wore her tank top underneath her jump suit, as well as a baseball cap with her hair in a bun, and wore sunscreen wherever the sun may reach (which she conveniently brought…as it was 'camp'). The digging came with practice and endurance, but she also learned that you never really get used to it, everyday is a different struggle.

High noon had just passed, and Suze is already down to her tank top by the time the water truck came around. Everyone began to line up,

"Hey!" Suze turned her head to see who was speaking; it was Armpit, who happened to be calling her over.

"Yeah?" Suze asked as she approached the truck.

"Stand here." Armpit pointed to an empty space behind her, which happened to be in front of about a dozen other boys, _sweet_.

"Oh, thanks Armpit." She took her place in line without hesitation, she was thirsty, and if she's given a free spot in line, then so be it.

"Who the hell let her go up there?" Suze heard a voice from behind,

"I would if I got a few minutes alone with her…did you see her knockers in that shirt. Damn!" Suze turned around and faced the two boys talking,

"Excuse me?" She challenged, curiously enough, the two boys cowered when she spoke to them. They seemed almost…afraid. _That was surprisingly easy…_She turned back around to see Armpit and X-Ray staring at her with open mouths.

"What?" She asked.

"Have you met the warden?" asked X-Ray.

"No, why?"

"You are EXACTLY like her man!" Armpit exclaimed.

"The warden's a girl?"

"Yep." X-Ray answered. _Odd, a woman for a warden, for a camp with no girls in it? I thought Mr. Sir was in charge._ Suze reached the head of the line, refilled her canteen, and walked back to her hole. _Holy shit, it's hot out here._ Almost all of the boys were watching as she flipped off of her cap, as her hair fell out of her bun, and poured a bottle-cap full of water on her head…trailing down her face, and down her shirt and back. They snapped out of their stares and dug their holes when Suze put her hat back on.

Suze soon finished and spat in her hole, just as she saw the other boys do.

"Suze! Wait up!" Caveman called to her as the rest of D-Tent approached her. She stood still for a moment until they caught up with her, then she walked in step with them. "I wonder how she learned my name." Caveman asked.

"She watches us all the time," Zigzag answered. "She's got hidden microphones and cameras all over the place, in the tents, the Wreck Room, the shower."

"The shower?" Caveman repeated, sounding doubtful.

"No, don't listen to him." Squid replied. "He suffers from acute paranoia; I saw it in his file!" All of the other boys laughed.

"Who has cameras and microphones?" Suze asked,

"The warden." Zigzag answered looking back at her, she noticed his bright eyes again, but he turned away. _So ALL of the adults here are sick perverts aren't they. Shit, might as well put an eleven year-old boy in room with three Michael Jackson's._

Suze was sitting in the tent after her shower, writing another letter to her parents. She still hasn't received one from them yet, _I don't blame them, and they've got a lot to deal with thanks to me._

Squid walked in and sat on his cot, only he didn't collapse onto it like usual. He sat there, and Suze felt his eyes boring into her. She looked up at his face, his expression showed slight excitement.

"Yes?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"How did you get here Suze?"

"Just like you did: by bus."

"No, seriously, I'll give you one last chance to tell me on your own what you did to land yourself here."

"Or else what?" She laughed.

"Who's Chad Asker?" He chirped triumphantly. Suze froze, and her eyes widened. _HOW THE FUCK...calm down Suze, play it cool, FUUUUUUCK!_

"Well, you seem to know everything. Why don't you tell me?" Squid laughed a little.

"He's the guy you tried to kill. You were found guilty for bringing a weapon to school and attempted murder…"

"Shut up. I know the God damn story." Suze interrupted, and then asked quietly, "How the hell did you find out?"

"Remember how I found out Zigzag is paranoid? Well, I checked your file too, since you wouldn't tell us what you did…" Suze nodded, _it'll be okay calm down, he doesn't seem to mind._ Squid continued, "So you put a guy in a coma with your softball bat?"

"Yes."

"So that was the attempted murder, and what was the illegal weapon?"

"My bat."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Your trial had to be rigged, and you had the bat because you were on the softball team." _Scary child this one…_

"It's totally reasonable when the guy you knock into a coma has a super-rich and powerful father."

"Oh, but why did you knock him out…"

"Self defense, he was going to hit me if I didn't act." _Dear God, don't let me cry, don't let me cry, not here._

"Did you say that in court?"

"What do you think?" She snapped. "He was harassing me, he became violent, and I had to defend myself."

"That's not what it said in your file."

"Did it say that I lied about it in court?" Squid nodded.

"That's because all of his friends _apparently_ saw the whole thing, and that I just whipped out my bat for no reason and smashed his skull…"She stopped, this was beyond her comfort level, tears began to surface her eyes. "Just don't tell anybody okay?" She turned away to lie on her cot, face-down into her pillow. Squid stayed quiet while Suze fought back her emotions.

"Suze?"

"What."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, It's just new for us guys too you know? We wanted to know what you did to land yourself in an all-boys detention camp." _Who wouldn't be curious?_ Suze didn't respond, when she was sure her tears had passed, she sat back up again to face him.

"Just don't tell anyone okay? As you can tell I'm not too comfortable with it." Squid nodded,

"Okay Su…you know, we need to get you a nickname."

"Dear God no, nothing like the 'Armpit' please." They laughed together as another silence fell between them.

It was dinner time, and Suze was nearly in the back of the line for being late. She had to find her postage stamps to mail her letter to her parents.

"Hey Suze." Said a voice from behind, she turned to see Zigzag giving her a small smile,

"How's life Zigzag?" She asked jokingly.

"It's okay, I keep digging myself into more and more holes though…" _Really BAD joke, but cute none the less. _Suze chuckled a little as they reached the front of the line. They both grabbed trays and moved along the buffet, as she moved forward; a boy deliberately brushed his hand along her backside. _Oh no, he didn't DARE!_ Suze turned and grabbed the boy's wrist in a tight grip; she had gained a good amount of muscle since she arrived.

"Touch me again, and you will be digging holes with your fucking teeth, got it?" The boy didn't seem remotely intimidated.

"Whatever… psycho bitch." He said, more to himself than to her, but Suze heard him anyway.

"Excuse me?" She replied in a challenging tone. Now he seemed scared, she glared at him as he freaked out and got away as fast as he could. _That's what I thought, asshole._ She turned to Mr. Pendanski who was about to serve her beans, he gave her a nervous smile and spooned her food onto her tray as quickly as possible. As she proceeded down the line, Zigzag said,

"Have you met the warden yet?"

"No, everyone's been asking me that lately. Why?"

"Just curious, that's all." They walked over to the other guys, who seemed to be discussing something.

"Hey Suze, what position did you play in softball?" Squid asked her.

"Catcher." She answered.

"Then I guess we've found her nickname: Catcher."

"Or Catch!" Said Magnet excitedly.

"How did you know she played softball Squid?" Asked X-Ray. Suze's heart dropped unpleasantly into her stomach…_good going Squid._

"I saw her softball jersey." Squid answered simply, _damn good liar…_

"Welcome Catcher." Caveman said as she took her usual seat next to him.

"Hey Catch…THINK FAST!" Yelled Magnet as he threw his roll at her face, she caught it, no problem. The guys all laughed as she threw it back at him, but acted too slowly so it hit him in the forehead. She smiled, _cool; I've got a nickname…I belong in D-Tent now._ That sounded good to Suze, she felt less lonely.


	8. Letters

Hello all! I am SO SORRY for not updating in the past month, but I'm in the school musical and it's taking up a lot of my time, but it's almost over! So have no fear! A new chapter is here! I know it's a little short, but it's pretty important stuff, and more will come afterward, ASAP, I promise. Keep reviewing! Sorry again-Park

**Letters**

Suze had finally finished her hole and made her way back to D-Tent alone, she usually finishes around the same time as X-Ray, but he gotthe day off for finding a golden tube of some sort. Suze didn't know too much about it, only that Caveman found it first, but X-Ray threatened him into giving it to him instead.

She threw her shovel aside and opened the tent flap to see a package on her bed. _Omigod omigod! SCORE! Who…_She nearly squealed with happiness when she saw that the package was from her old address!_ Mom and Dad! _She began to tear the brown wrapping, and was confused when she saw it was a stack of letters. _Huh?_ She untied the string that held the letters together; she recognized her handwriting on the envelope. She picked one up and observed it, recognizing it as one of the letters she sent to her parents a few weeks ago._ What? _Her heart began to freeze over as she looked at more envelopes, more letters that she sent home. _No…_she finally spotted a note under the letters, she read to herself,

_Susan-_

_Here are your letters. You brought this fate upon yourself, and we're tired of blaming ourselves for your shameful actions. Please understand, do not write to us._

_-David Margaret Jacobs_

Suze read the note over and over in disbelief. _No…_Suze's eyes began to fill with tears, then she suddenly could not contain her sobs, she swept the letters off of her bed and cried into her pillow. _How can they? I'm their daughter…I thought they loved me…_ Suze's sobs grew more violent, then she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she turned to see Zigzag looking at her in concern. "Catch?" He spoke softly, Suze tried to stifle her weeping, but it was too late. "Are you okay?"

Suze turned away from him, "What do you think?" She snapped coldly.

"I don't think you're okay."

"I guess you're right."

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing important."

"Nothing important?" Zigzag questioned, then he saw all of the letters on the floor, he knew what had happened, he had been through this before. He spotted the note, read it, and turned back to Suze.

"Catch," He began. "I know what you're going throu…"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Suze yelled angrily, sitting up and glaring at him with bloodshot eyes from all the crying. "None of you do! I loved my parents and they loved me! And they're ashamed of me and don't trust or believe in me anymore…" She continued to cry. Zigzag was taken aback,

"Catch, plenty of people here have parents wh…"

"BULLSHIT, You all are just a bunch of dumb-ass delinquents, I spoke the truth and no one believes me and now…" She took another raspy breath, " and now, I have no hope left. NO ONE KNOWS HOW THAT FEELS."

"Maybe you're wrong." Zigzag suggested in an infuriated tone,

"Maybe you should just FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE."

"FINE!" He shouted back and stormed out of the tent, "Bitch."

Suze stayed there crying even more now. _Stupid fucker, he thinks he knows everything…_

Her parents used to have faith in her, believed her story, now they were ashamed and exiled her. _Where am I supposed to go home?_


	9. New Outlook

**Hey again! Here is yet another chapter, I'm exited for you all to read it, it's pretty good stuff. A bit of exitement...**

**disclaimer: i only own suze. there we go!**

**New Outlook**

Suze slept through dinner that night, and woke up just as the boys were coming back to the tent, talking contentedly. Her vision was fuzzy from sleep, so she sat up to see who was there, she saw Magnet and Armpit,

"Hey Catch. We missed you at dinner."

"Yeah, were you sleeping here this whole time?" Armpit asked. Suze nodded drowsily.

"You're crazy for skipping dinner; we had really good food tonight!" Magnet joked, Suze gave a small smile. She looked at the tent door just as Squid and Zigzag entered, her eyes met Zigzag's for a moment. She could tell he was angry at her, _Serves you right asshole, I can't believe I thought you were cute._ He looked away and sat on his cot, talking to Squid and Magnet, ignoring her. Caveman and Zero came into the tent last, and the boys joked and talked among themselves until Mr. Pendanski told them to go to sleep.

-

"Michelle Summers, do you swear to speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." Michelle gave Suze a small, evil smirk as she took her seat in the witness stand. She had dressed for the trial differently than her usual ensembles of short skirts and belly tops; this time she wore a long-sleeved white blouse, a knee length blue skirt, with her perfect blond hair tied in a low ponytail, here sat the girlfriend, and slave, of Chad Asker.

"Miss Summers,"

"Yes?" She answered in a sweet voice, but to Suze it burned her ears as if it was poison, Michelle Summers is one of the few people who has heavy influence of Suze's fate in this case, it didn't help that Suze and Michelle despised one another. Suze subconsciously drowned out the lawyers questions, closely listening to every word Michelle was saying.

"Yes, I did see her hit him."

"Would you describe the event in your own words Miss Summers?"

"Well, they were both by the softball fields, and they were talking. They never talk to each other, and they never really got along, so I was curious as to what they could be talking about, then…" Michelle began to sniffle, _No, you can't be crying. Don't you dare…_but Michelle continued, "Then I saw her," she made a gesture toward Suze, "grab her softball bat and swing at his head. I saw him fall, then she looked around to check if anyone saw, then ran away."

Suze was paralyzed partially in shock, fear, and rage. Her eyes nearly welled up with tears; this was far too overwhelming to comprehend, to big to swallow.

"You _saw_ Miss Jacobs hit him?"

"Yes."

"The open area around the softball fields is considerably large, you might have either seen Miss Jacobs from a far distance, or Miss Jacobs saw you watching before she left, am I correct?" Mr. Asker's lawyer stood up in fury,

"Objection!" he interrupted before Michelle could answer, "The question is irrelevant your honor!" A short pause followed as the Judge debated to himself,

"The question is relevant, please answer Miss Summers." Michelle sat up a little taller, so the jury could see her bloodshot eyes from all of her "crying."

"I did see her from a far distance; I knew it was her because I recognized her softball jersey. I didn't help Chad right away because I was worried that she would come back and kill me too." She broke down into fake sobs again, only Suze knew she was not telling the truth, only Suze would know how she was set up, but everyone knew her fate would be scarred, no matter how hard she tried to save herself.

-

Suze was out in the hot sun, the same hot, dry sun as the past couple of weeks. She spit into her hole then wiped the sweat from her forehead as she walked back to camp. It took her a moment to realize that Zigzag was walking only a few feet in front of her. _Should I talk to him? No, he's a stupid bastard._ She, however, continued to stare at the back of his head, then to his bare back, she noticed how his strong back muscles moved with his strides.

He tossed his shovel into the pile; he glanced at her, and then walked toward the Wreck Room. Some part of Suze seemed to cramp up as Zigzag walked away, completely ignoring her, he hated her; and for some reason that didn't settle well with Suze. _Whatever, I'm taking a shower._ Then went to grab her wash things.

Suze still wasn't used to the cold water, but she put her face under the shower head anyway. The sun has been pretty hard on her complexion, and the cool water seemed to help.

She water shut off after four minutes, but she was finished anyway. She grabbed her towel and put it around her waist, and opened the shower door. She stepped down to realize that a group of three boys surrounding the door, she had never actually met any other guys other than D-Tent, but she didn't like the looks of any of them.

"Evening," The tall, dark, strong looking guy who spoke seemed to be the leader of the other huskier guys in the group, he approached her slowly. _Susan…be on your guard._

"Hello." Suze said flatly, she didn't know why she answered him; she didn't have to be polite to anyone, especially not this guy.

"We figured that we should act like gentlemen, and introduce ourselves. I'm Rock." Rock continued to slowly approach her, Suze didn't respond. "We were hoping that you wouldn't mind if we escorted you to your tent." He had a grin on his face that Suze did not like, it actually had the opposite effect on her than it should have, _Run! Go NOW! _But Suze had nowhere to go; the boys were advancing on her, circling her as Rock came closer to her. _Shit._

"I can get to my tent by myself thanks." She said quietly. But Rock only laughed,

"I didn't ask if you wanted us to help you…" He laughed harder, within arm's length of Suze, she tried to make a run for it but the boys surrounding her grabbed her tightly and wouldn't let her go. She kicked and was about to yell when another boy shoved a handkerchief in her mouth, stifling her cries. "I guess we're going to have to make you cooperate with us…" Rock smirked. Suze tried to get her arms free, but one of the boys had her around the waist, and the other was holding her arms, she could not wretch them free, she began to panic. Rock turned the other way and began to lead the other boys behind the showers. Suze tried so hard to wriggle out of their grasp, but nothing seemed to work, she tried to scream, but the handkerchief was doing its job.

Rock turned around to face her and ripped her towel from around her; leaving Suze in her wet t-shirt and swimsuit bottoms. Suze tried harder to escape but there was no hope, _no more hope for Suze._ She tightened her legs together but a fourth boy pried them apart, then Rock came between them. He began to touch her, run his grimy hands up her thighs, butt, back, then to her stomach, where he advanced up her shirt. She was still writhing and kicking as he found her breasts and began to fondle them with a triumphant grin on his face. Suze was in tears, still screaming, the boys holding her were laughing and watching with curiosity as Rock kept a hand on her breasts as he tried to pull her swimsuit bottoms off, Suze screamed and kicked more ferociously, but her attempts failed her once more, her heart was beating faster and faster as some more of her crotch area was being exposed by Rock, she could see him getting hard in his pants. _SHIT! NO GOD NO! SAVE ME! HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE!_

Suddenly, as if an answer to her prayer, Rock was suddenly knocked off of his feet and wrestling on the ground, the three other boys dropped Suze to help Rock with whatever knocked him down. Suze grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her for protection. She stood there, watching them, partially curious as to who saved her. Suddenly, someone came from the middle of the fist-fight pile and grabbed her wrist, causing her to whip around and run toward D-Tent.

"You wait Zigzag!" Rock yelled furiously from behind them, "You'll pay, so will your whore!" _Wait…Zigzag?_ Suze stopped running, causing Zigzag to stop running too; they looked at each other for a few moments. They were both out of breath, but Suze was so absorbed in his bright blue eyes that she didn't know what to say. He looked at her, he didn't look angry at least, but his lower lip was bleeding.

"How…" Suze tried too start, but Zigzag just kept staring at her, breathing unevenly. "Better yet…why…"

"I heard Rock laughing, then I heard you…" he stopped to catch his breath. Zigzag brought his hand up to her face and wiped away stains from her tears under her eyes with his thumb. Suze didn't mind his touch, in fact, a small spark took place in the pit of her stomach, it surprised her, and she liked it. "I guess I felt like I had to save you,"

"Save me?" Suze began, slightly angry that someone felt that she needed saving, "I can handle myself thanks. I would have been okay." Suze knew right then that she was lying, _Suze, you are bull-shitting yourself, you would have been raped, and no one would have cared._ She saw Zigzag's eyes narrow in anger as he drew his hand away from her,

"Fine, then next time I won't bother." He snapped,

"Fine."

"Then I guess you'll finally know what it's like to be raped, to be a little victim…" He taunted._ STUPID ASSHOLE! I HATE HIM!_

"That's not fair…"

"You think you are the only person to feel pain? Look around you Catcher!" He opened his arms, referring to the entire camp, Suze's blood began to boil, but he kept ranting, "Pain surrounds you here, you are not the only victim, and there are plenty of guys here whose parents abandoned them! I'm one of them! I haven't contacted my parents in three years! It felt terrible at first, but I GOT OVER IT. I didn't shun myself from everything else, YOU ARE NOT ALONE HERE SUZE, GET OVER YOURSELF. Or else you'll have even bigger problems." He glared at her for a moment, and then left for the dining room, leaving Suze alone. She had no response to his outburst, she was shocked, breathless.

_He pulled the rug right out from underneath me; he is completely right about everything…_


	10. Something New

**Hello all! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I'm super busy writing/directing a movie and going to rehearsals for a seperate show! I've been writing in my spare time. This chapter is LOOONG, so I hope you enjoy. Some pretty good stuff is com'n up!**

**Reviews please! I love them!**

**hey, i'm also writing another fan fic, it'll be Harry Potter, but it'll rock none the less. It'll be posted when this is finished, so keep your eyes open for my next one!**

**Something New**

"Woa! Yeah Zero!"

"Run Zero, run!" All of the boys were laughing as Suze poked her head out of her nearly-finished hole; they were all cheering, holding their shovels in the air. She squinted into the distance to see a small orange figure run toward the desert with his shovel. _Holy shit, where is he going?_

"Hey Magnet!" Suze called, Magnet turned around with a big grin on his face. Suze jumped out of her hole and ran up to him, "What happened? Where's Zero going?"

"You mean you _missed_ that entire thing?"

"I guess I did, I was way over there." She pointed to her hole, which was a long way away from everyone else's, she felt embarrassed after her row with Zigzag and wanted to be left alone today.

"Oh man! The warden found out about Caveman giving Zero reading lessons, and Mom was making fun of him, so Zero took his shovel and WHAM, out cold!" Magnet elaborated excitedly, imitating Zero swinging a shovel. "Then Zero ran off that way," He pointed toward the desert, where Suze couldn't see Zero's orange figure running anymore.

"Oh my gosh! Where is he going to go?" Magnet only shrugged,

"I got no clue; we've got the only water for a hundred miles." He walked away, but Suze stared out into the distance for a little while longer. She couldn't believe it, _is Zero crazy!_ She soon returned to her hole to finish the last foot, take her measurements, spit, and then leave. She saw Caveman walking back to camp a few feet ahead of her, she jogged to catch up with him.

"Caveman,"

"Yeah?" He didn't look worried, if anything he seemed amused.

"Do you think Zero will be okay?"

Caveman didn't answer right away, he paused a moment to think, then slowly shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not so sure, we've got the only water for a hundred miles. He had his canteen with him though-" he trailed off in thought as they tossed their shovels into the pile, and walked toward D-Tent.

Dinner didn't settle with Suze, the day's events were on the boys' minds, so everyone was silent. Suze stole a quick glance at Zigzag, who was across from her, but he was looking down at his food. She looked down just in time for him to bring his head up to look at her, look at Zero's empty chair, and then continue eating.

_You had a friend, but you had to screw everything over again. Good job._ She stole another glance at him, this time their eyes met. They both looked down again at their food trays, a little embarrassed they caught each other 'in the act'. _Oh crap, what the hell am I supposed to do now? Ignore him? I can't, we live together. Shit, double shit. Maybe I should just let things mend over time, and then we'll both eventually get over it. No, that never works. Perhaps…should I apologize?_ She took one last glance at him; he wasn't looking at her this time. _I'm not sure._

"Looks like we'll be getting a new guy." Squid said as he watched a yellow bus approach the camp.

"Line up if you don't want to die of thirst!" Yelled Mr. Sir, campers lifted themselves out of their holes to refill their canteens at the truck. Suze noticed one kid in particular was having difficulties getting out; she walked over to him and offered her hand. He gave a small grin and took her hand, as they both made an effort to lift him out.

"Thanks." He said. Suze realized that she had never seen him before, he was considerably shorter than her, and he seemed to have an eye twitch. "I'm Twitch, I just got here yesterday."

"Yesterday? Which tent are you in?"

"I'm in D-Tent. Oh! You must be the girl, you were asleep by the time I came, the guys already gave me a nick-name. Cool huh?"

"Yeah, cool." _Woa, _I_ guess they think Zero won't be coming back…_Suze stuck out her hand, and he shook it. "I'm Catcher by the way. Most people just call me Catch."

They both made their way to the water truck and joined the line. X-Ray turned to Twitch,

"Hey Twitch, what did you do to land yourself here?"

"I hotwired a car, joyrid'n! They couldn't keep me away from a Corvette if they put me in a straight jacket." X-Ray laughed,

"Sweet."

"So you know a lot about cars?" Caveman asked curiously from behind Suze,

"I sure do! I don't have my license though, that was also a problem." After everyone had filled their canteens, and Mr. Sir was handing out lunch bags, Suze saw Caveman pulled Twitch aside by the drivers' side of the truck.

She turned away from Mr. Sir to go back to her hole

"Umph!" She ran into someone, it was Zigzag. His blue eyes looked at her, not out of anger, but Suze couldn't decipher their meaning. "Sorry." He said, continuing to walk in the opposite direction. _You shouldn't be._

"HEY! MY TRUCK!" Mr. Sir yelled and ran after his run-away vehicle. Twitch stood there in the dust, watching Caveman drive away.

"Go Caveman!" _Holy shit, he's going for Zero._ That's when the worst possible thing in the world happened, the truck took a painful nose dive into one of the holes, water splashing everywhere. Suze spotted caveman as he forced his way out of the drivers seat and ran toward the desert.

"RUN CAVEMAN! GO!" She yelled. She was worried about him of course, if he were to let himself get caught, he would have to go through a major ass-whipping from Mr. Sir, but the desert, Suze was sure, would be less merciful.

- - -

Dinner was once again a silent affair, now two of their friends were missing. Even Twitch, who only knew Caveman for a day, kept his head bowed as he ate. Zigzag was the first to leave the table, and cleared his food tray. _Now Suze, apologize now._ She waited five seconds to leave the table, clear her tray, and find Zigzag while everyone else was occupied.

She waited as she watched him walk away from the cafeteria, _what the hell could I say? But catch him before it's too late._

"H-hey!" She finally yelled to him, "Zigzag!" He turned around to face her. He didn't look particularly happy to answer to her call, but what confused Suze was that he turned around anyway. She ran up to him, his eyes followed her. He wasn't smiling, it wasn't that Suze expected a friendly greeting, but the situation as awkward enough.

"I, well…" _whatshouldIsay! whatshouldIsay? _"I thought about what you, um, said to me." _Good start Suze…keep going._ "And you were completely right about everything. I was being…selfish, and self-pitying, shutting everyone else out is what I'm accustomed to and I now know I shouldn't do it anymore." Zigzag still wasn't responding, no wait, his expression softened a little, his eyes stood out more. "You told me exactly what I needed to hear for a long time," Suze didn't like his blank stare, at least he was listening. "You were trying to be a friend, and I'm sorry I took my anger out on you." _That's it; you have nothing else to say._ But Zigzag stood still, just staring at her, no readable expression. He dropped his head down for a moment; he smiled a little to himself as he came back up. He nodded to her, relief spread over Suze.

"I shouldn't have yelled; I let my temper take over. I shouldn't do that anymore either." Suze shook her head,

"Don't be sorry." Strangely enough, they smiled at each other, a small spark ignited between them.

They ended walking around camp for a couple of hours, past the showers, through the network of tents, then around the holes; talking and laughing. The truth was that Zigzag never hated Suze, seeing a girl after being at an all boys camp for too long had its side-effects. They stopped for a moment to view the holes in the dark, a large landscape of giant holes, almost like a sponge. The blue light from the moon lit the desert, while creating shadows in the holes making them look like bottomless pits; if you were to fall, you would never me seen again.

"It's almost frightening to look at them." Suze commented,

"If just how they look scares you, you shouldn't know what's inside of the holes."

Suze laughed, "What, more dirt?"

"No, yellow spotted lizards. They bite you, and you fall down dead before you know what happened." He said, almost seriously.

"You're kidding." Suze said skeptically.

"No! Really, we'll take a quick peek at them." He grabbed her forearm as he led her to the furthest of the holes; he turned her to face five feet below her and pointed downward. "You see those? They're moving pretty slowly, don't get any closer." He pulled Suze as she leaned forward to see more clearly. "They like to make homes in the holes, so during the day they have shade." They both jumped back in panic as a loud _hisssssssss_ came out from the dark shadows of the hole.

"Let's get away from here, it's getting late." Suze suggested. They made their way back to camp, they couldn't see anyone wandering around because everyone else was in their tents.

Zigzag suddenly pulled her backwards, away from the light.

"Ow! What was that…?" But he covered her mouth with his hand to stifle her sound; then she suddenly saw why she had to keep quiet. Mr. Pen-dance-key was wandering around the tents, making sure the campers were asleep.

"Here, let's go this way." He led her around the other side of the tents than where Pendansky was wandering, they kept glancing at him to make sure he didn't see them. There were many close-calls when Pendansky had waved his flashlight so the light fell exactly where Suze and Zigzag were the moment before. They had to suppress their laughter until they reached the opposite wall of the cafeteria, where they leaned on the side of the building to catch their breath.

"That was certainly an adventure." Suze laughed, smiling at him.

"Sure was." Zigzag panted, smiling back. They turned toward each other. Zigzag's eyes seemed almost white against the blue moonlight; they were so light blue that Suze lost her breath for a moment. He was staring at her too, she suddenly noticed. Their hands touched, and neither moved away, they didn't have the energy to after playing hide-and-seek with "Mom." Zigzag's hand overlapped Suze's, holding it in a light grip. _What?_ Suze was a little surprised at it, but she had no intention of objecting. He suddenly came closer, closer…

BANG!

They jumped as a gunshot rang in the air.

"I'll get you! YOU SCALED SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Mr. Sir's voice yelled into the night. Zigzag and Suze couldn't help but break into silent laughter, leaning on the wall even more for support. They suddenly heard footsteps approaching, louder and louder. Zigzag grabbed her hand and led her around another building and back to the tent, before they opened the flap to go inside Suze turned to look at him. She gave him a smile, and squeezed his hand before she entered the tent, he followed close behind.

It took a while for Suze to finally fall asleep. _He's actually really sweet, we had fun just talking._ Suze had never been able to feel so comfortable around someone, apart from Tonya, but this felt different. After they got everything cleared up between the two of them, they found themselves talking about everything to each other. About home, friends, family, she even confided in him about her unjust trial.

"That's incredibly painful." He had commented lightly, referring to the lying witnesses and Chad's incredibly rich father. "It sounds even more painful than my trial, and I was actually guilty."

"Thanks a lot." She laughed sarcastically. She laughed, which surprised even her, she never thought she would be laughing at her terrible situation, as her story held no humor at all. They eventually started talking about his cause for being at "camp",

"I was driving, drunk, and loaded with even more toxins than I can imagine. Worst possible thing I could have done in my life. Luckily I eventually snapped out of my withdrawal symptoms before you came along." Suze took in the last of what he said, and had smiled.

"Why before I came along?" For a moment he couldn't answer, she had trapped him in a corner, she laughed.

"Well, I'll tell you," He said, obviously trying to find more time to think, "we wouldn't be talking as we are now."

"Then I'm glad you did snap out of them." Suze said. Suddenly realizing what she said, she looked down, and she blushed a little, smiling a little more.

_Do I like him?_ Suze asked herself as she lay in her cot. She reminded herself that they had almost kissed, and she would not have objected at all. _I guess I do…_ she finally fell asleep, her stomach doing small flips.


	11. Gone

I do not own any characters apart from Suze. So there. hah!

Hello all! I've updated again, granted I probably won't update for another couple of weeks or so; but I could be wrong.

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope you like it. More is on the way! love you all! Keep the reviews coming!

**Gone**

D-Tent was in a definite slump for the next couple of days, no one spoke as they dug their holes and following through with their usual routine. Dinner was the same; everyone was thinking about Caveman and Zero. _Where are they now?_

They knew neither Caveman nor Zero would have been able to walk a whole one-hundred miles to the nearest water source, or stay alive in the open, unmerciful desert for more than two days. But D-Tent's last intention was to imagine both of them dead, all bit of life scraped from their bodies by hungry buzzards. Suze shivered at the dreadful thought.

"Been gone four days now." Squid mumbled to himself, but everyone heard him; no one responded.

"Yeah." Suze muttered quietly, realizing she would have to face the horrible reality eventually. She bowed her head as tears filled her eyes, she quickly cleared her tray, not looking at anyone.

Her cot squeaked as she sat down on hit, trying to calm herself down; she didn't like to cry. Her breathing grew heavier as she tried to hold in her tears, almost choking while she pushed back her sobs. How she managed to keep herself from breaking was a miracle.

Zigzag entered the tent a few minutes later; Suze's cot sank and squeaked even more as he sat beside her. A few silent beats passed between them before he spoke,

"Hey."

"Hey." They didn't mind the silence, their arms and legs touching warmed each other comfortably as they sat next to each other; more paused moments flew by. "I can't believe that they…that they're-"

"I know." Zigzag didn't need to hear the end of her sentence.

"It doesn't seem real to me. That they're…gone. Part of me wants to think they'll be back."

"Me too." Suze looked at Zigzag. His head was bowed, his eyes shut, and his breathing was a little heavy. Suze cupped her hands around his face and brought him upright so they were looking at each other, he suddenly hugged her. Suze was slightly startled by this, but she hugged him back, but she had no words of comfort. They just held each other, hoping that they wouldn't start to cry.


	12. Finally

**Hey all, last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Finally…**

"He stole from me! He snuck into my cabin and stole from me!"

"I swear! I didn't."

"This was my grandfathers—"

Suze was woken up by the shouts of arguing people; the morning light was bright, a little too bright for four-o-clock in the morning. She saw X-Ray stirring also,

"Hey X, what time is it?" He looked at his watch.

"Holy shit it's 9:00!"

"WHAT?" Yelled Armpit, bolting out of bed.

"I didn't hear no bugle man! This isn't our fault!" Magnet panicked. "Hey, where's Squid?" Squid's cot was empty.

"GUYS," Squid had suddenly entered the tent, "CAVEMAN'S BACK!"

"WHAT?"

"How is that possible?" Suze asked, amazed.

"I dunno, but hurry up! It turns out Caveman didn't commit any crime, he's innocent! His lawyer's here right now!"

Everyone scrambled into their orange jump suits and ran outside of the tent to see Police men, Caveman, Zero, A woman in a clean business suit, Mr. Sir, Mr. Pendansky, and a woman wearing a bath robe.

"Is that the warden?" Suze asked Zigzag.

"Sure is! What's Caveman got there?"

"I don't know, it looks like a trunk." A very large trunk at that, Caveman had to lean back to keep it from falling out of his hands. He and Zero stood there, smiling at each other.

"ZERO! CAVEMAN!" D-Tent shouted as they ran toward them.

"What kind of facility do you run here!" The woman in the business suit yelled, "That's it, Stanley, come with me, you're going home."

"Meryl?" Said a police man, staring at Mr. Sir, who tried to make a run for it, but was handcuffed before it was too late. "I've been looking for you for five years! This camp is closed, if you're keeping escaped convicts here then this here camp is over!"

Everyone cheered, but that wasn't the end of it, a drop of water fell on Suze's head, the one on her arm, her shoulder; when she looked to the sky one fell on her nose.

"What the…"

"It's raining!" Someone yelled and everyone started to cheer again as the rain came down harder and harder every second. The rain felt so good on Suze's body, she hadn't felt rain in months!

She soon began to yell and run around like everyone else, letting herself become soaked through the skin. Someone grabbed Suze's hand, stopping her from jumping again, she looked to see who it was; it was Zigzag.

They looked into each others eyes for one moment, smiled, then Zigzag bent down and kissed her, Suze pulled away a little startled.

"What was that for?" She smiled broadly,

"I just…wanted to try it out. See what would happen." He said jokingly, also smiling.

"Well, I don't think we gave it a fair trial. I kind of liked what happened…" She kissed him this time; she brought her hand up to his face as he wrapped his arms around her. They heard a few cat calls, and stopped the kiss when the started to laugh.

Suze gave Zigzag another smile, "I didn't mind that actually."


	13. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

Since Camp Green Lake was closed, Suze left for home. It turned out that Tonya had gone back to court and convinced the judge to re-open Suze's case. The evidence that the last trial was incredibly corrupt proved that Suze was telling the truth the entire time, and was proclaimed as "innocent." Is Tonya not the coolest friend ever?

Suze's parents also admitted their huge mistake, they now know to have more faith in her, and in each other; so Suze forgave them.

Also, extraordinarily enough, Zigzag (who Suze now calls 'Rick,' as he now calls her 'Suze') did not live to far from her; only about five miles away. They had never met because he used to go to a boarding school in Los Angeles. However, Rick now goes to the same school as Suze, and they proceeded in continuing with their close friendship; which quickly bloomed into more than just a friendship…so that was successful!

And Chad Asker is still in a coma, but his brain damage isn't as severe as Mr. Asker made it out to be. Chad will wake up for sure, and will have to go through a lot of anger counseling.

**THE END**

**Thank you all for reading my first FAN FIC! Yay! I'm sorry if it seemed as though I ended it too soon, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to do with the characters, and I'm pleased with it none-the-less.**

**Keep an eye out for my next fan fic, which will be Harry Potter. It'll be FABULOUS! Anyway, thank you for your support, and I'll stop being nerdy now. **

**-Park White**


End file.
